Seriously!
by LeoLoke
Summary: RenxSherry Why it has to such a toy-boy to get under her skin ?


**Pairing:** Ren Akatsuki X Sherry Blendi

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer:** the usual^^

**-How they meet-**

The Christina was crumbling around them slowly sinking to the ground. Lyon collapsed some time ago and with him his magic wing. Ren knew that he and Sherry couldn't hold it up any longer under these circumstances. They fought to much and to long already . The whole airship was shaking and with a painfull moan Sherry fell backwards.

"SHERRY!", he screamed over the uproar and cracking of Christina slowly falling apart. Stumbling he rushed to her side and held her against his chest carefull not to stir her injuries any further. They all where prepared to crash land in the forest behind Nirvana. At least they divertet the attack on Cait Shelter.

"Sherry you push yourself to hard" he scolded her playfully, smiling down on her. She returned it weakly while blushing a bitt. Even under the dried blood and dirt he could see her pale cheeks change color. His embrace tightened around her as the ground came nearer.

"Sherry hold on tight that will be a hard impact!", he shouted over her head wich was tucked neatly under his chin. His arms protectively around her back and hips he could hear the loud booming sound and the pull in his back when he flew over the edge of Christans head.

The black haired air mage feelt his spine collide with the hard ground and rolled some meters away till a tree stoped his movements painfully. Ren could see everything in a haze, could feel the girl wich was safely tugged to his chest stir and could hear her voice calling out his name till everthing went black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sherry could feel the hard impact and the feeling of beeing smashed into something hard. When the earth seemed to finally rotate in a normal pace she dared to look up and saw the face a beat up Ren near hers. His shaky breath was fanning over her forhead. Even under these circumstances the first thing she had to recognice was that it feelt kinda nice to be hold by him. However in one of her sugar induced daydreams he would open his eyes and smile down at her at that exact moment…but he didn't.

"Ren…REN!" she shrieked as he didn't responded. As carefull as she could muster Sherry laid the unconcious Ren on his back and held his head in her lap, whispering soothing words in his ear.

The soft taned face was still bleeding from the cuts Midnight gave him in their short fight. His breath was short lived and staggered but all in all he seemed fine only exhausted. The bubblgum haired woman looked up at the sky and send a silent prayer that Fairy Tail might stop Nirvana. Absentmindedly she stroked his face missing the small smile that graced his lips.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cait Shelter dissolved into nothingness. A mere shadow of the once proud Tribe of Nirvits. But their will was inherited by the small dragon slayer called Wendy who would now live within Fairy Tail. They all said their farewell with each other giving their regards to each other till it was the turn of them both .

His face was patched up poorly and it would leave scars definatly wich , she was sure of, would make him even more attractive then he already was. Wait…where did that came from? She wondered. As he was stepping closer she became rigid and flustered so she scrossed her arms infront of her bossom.

Ren just raised a eyebrow at her behavior. Her bristling pout gave her away and made her even more cuter then she already was in this little skimpy tribe outfit. Ren put his hands in his pocket and starred down at her not realy sure what to say to her.

"Hu-Hurry and go back!", she told him in a clipped voice.

"You won't feel lonely ?", he countered and looked her in the eyes. It seemed fun to ruffle her feathers and see how she would react.

The sideline comments indicating them both as a couple where ignored. With a "Hmpf" she held her nose up and turned around, stomping away to the other girls. Her face heated up imensely and it irked her. How can such a boy-toy get under her skin and made her forgett her beloved Lyon-Sama?

Ren sighed defeated and gave her retreating back a amused smirk.

"J-Just one thing" he could hear her mutter . "Thanks for protecting me!" She babbled and felt her eras turn also a bright red.

Surprised Ren raised both his eyebrows and set his trademark face on. "I-Its not like I cared about you or was worried about you or-.", the black haired mage stated with his deep velvet voice.

"OH SHUT IT STUPID TSUNDERE!" she screeched and stormed of to where a bewildered Lyon was watching her his yaw dropping to the floor.

"I think this will be interessting!", Hibiki commented and turned to a grinning Eve.


End file.
